xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sword of Destiny Arc
The Sword of Destiny Arc Plot Summary The Zack is seen on Coruscant and is training in his home. As he continues to train, Michael, Nathan and Orian are shown arriving at the front of the entrance and say hi. Zack welcomes them back home, and wonders what's going on today. As the ship crashes into an unknown place, Zack is unconscious and dives into an ocean of memories. There, Zack sees Revan in the dream, and Revan seems to be calling out to him. Zack tries to reach him, but is unable to. A suddenly bright light engulfs Revan, and Zack cries out to him. Zack is then seen on Malachor V and sees Kayle there. Zack asks her on why she's there. Kayle doesn't say anything, but after a silent moment, she turns to Zack with a sad smile and says his name. Zack now talks to her, and as he does, another flash of light occurs. Zack is now in the Star Forge, and sees Malak, Alek Squint, and wonders why he can be here if he's dead. Alek looks to Zack and says to him that he's sorry for all of this. Zack is pushed even further to the core of memories, and ends up on a realm of war. There, Zack sees the lands and all that lies before it. He is shocked to see this and wonders on how this has happen. As he says this, everything spins out of control, and is placed into a world of countless wars that occured in past, present, and future. Zack sees the horrors and bloodsheds that have spread all over time, and tries to block this by closing his eyes. With that nightmare fading, Zack is awake and tries to get back up on his feet. He cleans himself, and after that, he wonders where the siblings are and is worried if they are hurt or lost. Zack looks around, and seems to be in his room. However, as he leaves out of there, he sees a massively dark and awful world of ruin and despair. Zack asks himself on how did this happen, and why. By that moment, Zack hears an absent voice, along with one that is very familier. Zack follows to where it is, and hopes to find his family. Zack VS Nihilus As Zack continues to follow the voice, he sees ships destroyed and burned, and recognizes them from Malachor V as the Ravagers. Zack then suddenly senses a dark and hungry presence, and defends himself from an enemy that attacks him from behind. Zack backs away with Force Jump, and sees the man that attacked him. He reveals himself as Darth Nihilus, and tells Zack that he is here to devour him and his power, and they prepare to fight. Zack VS Sion Zack VS Kreia Meeting Selia As they finally escape out of that nightmarish world, Zack and the siblings are stuck within a space-time dimension, and are struggling from the massive energies within the dimension. As they are engulfed within a shining light, the disturbance within the dimension sends a vastly powerful Power Levels that are sended throughout the infinite universe. At this time, Carth and Bastila are shown on Coruscant, and have felt this sudden strong pressure, and everyone else is scared. Brianna and Mical are stacking up holorecords of the Jedi Order and also sense this great power surging throughtout the galaxy. Dustil is seen on Korriban to rid himself of the evils of the planet, with the help of Mission and Griff, and they sense this great disturbance with unease worryment. Visas and Mira are seen with Shasa on the planet Manaan for scenary of the ocean planet, and sense this massive power in the galaxy. Atton is shown with Canderous on Dxun when slaying several dangerous animals, and wonder what is that uneasy pressure in the galaxy. Jolee, Juhani and Yuthera are seen on Kashyyyk with Zalbaar, and also sense some sort of unrest in the galaxy. As Zack, his siblings, along with Sion and Kreia, are now out of the dimension, they crash into the surface of Naboo and smoke is seen from their location. Far from the location, an enormous castle is shown with a young girl in orange hair by the gardens, and witnesses a lot of smoke coming from the distance. She wonders who had crashed and hurries to see what happened. Back to the crash at hand, Zack wakes up with a headache, and asks the others if they are alright. Kreia says that, that was a very unpleasant landing for a kid to do, and Sion tells her that, if Zack hadn't piloted the ship, they would be dead from the dimensional warp space. Michael gets up and checks on his siblings. Nathan says he's fine, but looks hurt on the head. Orian says that they need some rest from this crash. Suka and Valka also agree with Orian on this. Lily says that she's fine, as she can handle anything, but Remote says that she's just saying that she does not look hurt. Zack gets to his left knee to get up, and suddenly, the orange-haired girl tries to help him up. Zack looks to her and somehow feels affection for her at first sight. Zack says thanks and stands up. Zack looks to her and begins to blush with embarressment, and the others seem to notice this with slight curiousity. Zack studders for a second but asks the girl on her name, to which she answers Selia Vanick. Zack now asks her on what planet their on. Selia says that their on Naboo, and were lucky enough to survive. She asks who was piloting their ship and everyone points their fingers to Zack, much to his discouragement. Selia just giggles and says that it was good to know that Zack was piloting the ship than the others, and Sion agrees to that, though Kreia objects to that. Nathan interrupts and asks the young girl on where can they stay until they can leave. Selia says that she would be happy to let them spend the night at her home, since it's a big castle to be in, and the others now see that she's a princess. Upon visiting Selia's home, everyone is in awe and wished that they can live in a place like this. They enter the entrance of the grand hall and witness many fascinating objects to behold. Selia says to make themselves at home and relax, and out of the blue, Nathan dashes to the dining areas to have something to eat. Michael just glums from this, but Orian says that he'll be in the library area if anyone needs him. Valka and Suka go to the gardens to get some more sun, while Lily and Remote go to check some rooms to relax in. Zack now wonders on what to do next, but is curious if Selia might be around to talk. He asks her if they can look around the castle, while also wondering if there is a way to communicate someone to get them. Selia agrees to show Zack around, and holds his hand to guide him, which makes Zack blush and Selia giggling happily. The Search for the Three Lost Heroes Zack VS the Devil Brotherhood Zack VS Gawain Zack VS Kain Ragnos